Bella's Baby
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: With the help of their parents, Bella and Jacob start getting ready to be parents themselves. *Sequel to Bella's Bodyguard*
1. Chapter 001

Title: Bella's Baby

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: With the help of their parents, Bella and Jacob start getting ready to be parents themselves.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU, Sequel to Bella's Bodyguard

Chapter 001

Bella and Jacob were both terrified of their parents reactions to the news of her pregnancy, but they knew that they had to tell Charlie and Billy right away. Waiting would just make things more difficult.

The weekend after Bella went to the free clinic and the day after Angela's funeral, she and Jacob sat their parents down at the Swans' kitchen table and just came right out and told them. "I'm a week pregnant," she said, and waited for the outbursts that were sure to come.

"You're WHAT?" Charlie jumped up. "But I thought the two of you were using protection!"

"You mean to tell me that you knew my son was having sex with your daughter and you didn't bother to tell me?" Billy glared at his best friend.

"That's not really the issue here, Dad." Though Jacob was as pale as he could possibly be with Quileute blood, he spoke calmly and reasonably. "Bella is going to have my baby. I want to marry her and I need your consent to do it."

"You're only seventeen!" Billy shook his head in disbelief. "Bella is only nineteen! How are the two of you going to raise a BABY?"

"We don't know yet," Jacob admitted. "We've been tossing around ideas, but … we could really use the input of someone who has been there."

Charlie took a deep breath and forced himself to sit back down. "How did this happen in the first place?"

"I could lie to you," Bella said, meeting her father's stern gaze. "I could tell you that a condom broke. But the truth is that we were just too caught up in each other at first to think about birth control."

Charlie sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face. Billy just kept shaking his head. All in all, it was a much better reaction than Bella and Jacob had expected. They'd expected a lot of yelling and maybe even a few threats before their parents calmed down and spoke rationally about the situation. It seemed they'd underestimated Charlie and Billy.

"Well, folks, we could sit around arguing all night or we could put our heads together and try to make the best of this situation," Charlie finally said, sitting back in his chair. "Personally, I'm all for the second option."

"Me, too." Jacob was terribly relieved. "First things first - I want to marry Bella, preferably before she starts to show. Dad, I need your consent to do it because I'm only seventeen."

Billy and Charlie glanced at each other briefly before Billy turned back to his son. "I'll give my consent." He didn't exactly look happy about it, but then Jacob hadn't really expected him to.

"Wait a minute," Bella interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jacob. "I wouldn't mind being ASKED."

Jacob was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, honey, but I don't have a ring yet. I can't propose to you without a ring!"

"You're going to have to, Son," Billy told him harshly. "You need to save every cent you have for your child."

"Jacob," Bella said, ignoring their parents, "You don't need to buy a ring. All you have to do to get me to marry you is ASK."

Jacob didn't need to be told a third time. Gracefully, he slid off his chair to kneel before her. "Isabella Marie Swan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This isn't just about the baby. This is about my heart and the reason it beats. That reason is YOU, Bells. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Though Bella had already said that she would accept Jacob's proposal, all three men found themselves holding their breath anyway. She put them out of their misery fairly quickly, though. "Of COURSE, Jake." Tears glistened in Bella's eyes as she slid off of her own chair to join Jacob on the floor. "Of COURSE I'll be your wife."

Jacob let out a whoop of joy and stood, pulling his new fiancé up with him so that he could spin her around. When he was done spinning, he set her back on her feet and leaned down, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Okay, now, that's enough of that!" Charlie broke in before they could get carried away. There was a smile in his eyes, but his voice was stern. "Congratulations, kids, but we don't have time to celebrate. We have a baby to think about."

"Right." Jacob sat down, but brought Bella down with him so that she was perched comfortably on his lap. "Moving on … I think it would be a good idea for me to drop out of high school and get my GED." It was a thought that had been running through his mind since he had found out that Bella was pregnant. He hadn't shared it with her until now, though; he was wary of her reaction.

He had good reason to be. "Absolutely NOT!" Bella got up and glared down at him. "You are GOING to finish high school, Jacob Black!"

"But Bells -" Jacob tried.

"Don't you 'but Bells' me! I don't want you throwing away your LIFE for me!" Bella spun to face Billy. "Tell him! You're his father! Tell him he's going to finish school!"

Billy looked sad. "He has a point, Bella. It would be better for the two of you if he got his GED and got a job."

Bella gaped at him. She didn't know what to do. Billy was supposed to have agreed with her! But what he'd said made sense. They were going to have a BABY. They needed a steady source of income. "I can work!" she blurted. "I mean, I'm PREGNANT, not INJURED. I can work and Jacob can stay in school." Even as she said it, she knew it was in vain.

Jacob opened his mouth to argue, but Charlie beat him to it. "You're right, Bella, you COULD work - but not for long. It wouldn't be good for you or the baby. Honey, I know you don't want Jacob to lose this part of his life, but it's necessary. Please just sit down and think about it for a minute; you'll see that we're right."

But Bella already knew they were right. She sat stiffly in her chair and crossed her arms, her chin jutting out stubbornly. "I don't have to like it."

Jacob's shoulders slumped in relief and he reached out to run a hand over her hair. "Everything is going to be FINE, baby. You'll see."

Bella allowed the touch, but she wasn't so sure that everything would work out. Jacob was dropping out of high school so that he could take care of her and their baby. She didn't think that was really fair. Where was her sacrifice? Sure, she would be the one giving birth, but that wasn't really a sacrifice in her opinion - no matter how bad the pain was.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Okay, that's settled, but we have a LOT more to talk about. For instance, where are the two - sorry, three - of you going to live? I assume you'll want a place of your own."

They'd prepared for such a question. Bella was the one who answered. "Forks Valley has a couple of vacancies. The rent there is pretty reasonable - seven hundred and fifty a month for a two bedroom apartment."

Charlie frowned. "I don't THINK so. Forks Valley is absolutely CRAWLING with drug addicts and dealers, not to mention a shit load of sex offenders. Besides, seven fifty a month is a little steep for new parents."

Billy cut in before Bella or Jacob could say anything. "I think I have a better idea, if Charlie's amenable."

Charlie turned so that he was sitting sideways in his chair, giving his closest friend his full attention. He knew from Billy's tone that what he had to say was serious. Bella and Jacob also gave him their full attention.

"If Charlie were to move in with me, the two of you could keep this house. You wouldn't have to pay rent and we would know that you were safe. You also wouldn't have to buy a bunch of new furniture and stuff; this place is already all set."

It was the perfect plan. Bella and Jacob shared a look, then turned to Charlie. It would be up to him; he was the one that would have to give up his house, after all. They clasped hands beneath the table.

Charlie was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. "That's a damn good idea, Billy. I just have one question - why don't YOU move in with ME and the kids take your house instead?"

Billy smirked. "I have responsibilities as an Elder that would make it extremely difficult for me to live off of the reservation. Plus, my place is fully equipped for a man in a wheelchair. Yours isn't."

Charlie sighed. "I'll miss this place."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and Bella jumped up to hug her father tightly. Things were starting to look pretty good. Not great, but manageable. Just a couple of hours before, they'd been totally clueless about how to proceed. Now they had a plan AND a place to live.

"Thank you SO much, Dad!" When she was done squeezing all of the air out of Charlie's lungs, she turned and did the same to Billy. "YOU are a GENIUS, Billy! Thank you!"

Jacob waited until Bella sat back down before looking first his father, then Charlie in the eye and thanking them sincerely. "You don't know the load you've just taken off my shoulders. I've been so worried about everything …" Tears glistened in his eyes, but didn't fall. "You guys are the BEST. Thank you."

Billy just nodded. Charlie, however, blushed and shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, well." He scratched the back of his neck. Then he changed the subject. "I'm just glad they have those early pregnancy tests now. It gives us more time to plan."

"Yeah, well," Billy said tiredly, "could we table the planning for now and pick it up again tomorrow? It's ten o'clock and I, for one, am WIPED."

As if that was her queue, Bella yawned loudly. "Yeah, me too."

"Right." Charlie took charge, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Jacob, why don't you and Bella go on up to bed. I'll take care of Billy, here; he can sleep in the guest room."

Jacob didn't have to be told twice. He was exhausted, himself. Taking Bella's hand, he led her upstairs and into the bathroom where they took turns washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Then they went into the bedroom, locked the door, stripped and practically dove into bed. Jacob tugged the blankets up as Bella snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest, then closed his eyes, expecting to be immediately transported to dream land.

No such luck. He couldn't shut his brain off. "Bells? You still awake, honey?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "I can stop thinking about everything. We're getting married, you're dropping out of school to get your GED and a job, Dad's giving us his house, and last but not least - the thing that made it all possible - were having a BABY! We're going to be PARENTS!"

"It's overwhelming, I know." Jacob stroked his fiancé's hair soothingly. "My head is spinning. At least Dad and Charlie are helping us; most couples aren't so lucky. We definitely have the COOLEST fathers."

"Definitely," she agreed. "I can't BELIEVE Dad is just going to give us his house like it's no big deal, but I'm DAMN relieved. Forks Valley gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, me too." Jacob yawned. "We'd better shut up and TRY to get some sleep, Bells, or we'll be useless tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, baby."

A soft smile curved Bella's lips and she placed a soft kiss on his chest. "I love you, too, Jake. Sweet dreams."

"Ditto."


	2. Chapter 002

**Title: Bella's Baby**

**Author: Lazalot_Anreads**

**Beta: None**

**Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Challenge: None**

**Summary: With the help of their parents, Bella and Jacob start getting ready to be parents themselves.**

**Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU, Sequel to Bella's Bodyguard**

**Chapter 002**

**The next morning, Bella got up early and made the guys a feast of a breakfast. There were eggs, pancakes, hash browns, sausage, and bacon. She was just finishing setting the table when Charlie wheeled Billy into the kitchen, Jacob right behind them.**

"**My fiancé is a Goddess," Jacob announced, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you, baby."**

"**Yeah, Bella, thank you," Billy said from his spot at the table. He started loading his plate. Beside him, Charlie nodded, his mouth already full of food.**

**They had a pleasant morning, but when noon rolled around it was time to sit and get down to business. They sat the same way they had the night before - Bella and Jacob on one side and Charlie and Billy on the other.**

**Charlie started the conversation. "I'll start packing tomorrow. I should be out by next weekend."**

"**Why so early?" Jacob asked, surprised. "The baby is nine months away."**

"**The two of you need time to get settled here, time to make the place your own." Charlie shrugged.**

"**Thanks, Dad," Bella said sincerely. Jacob nodded.**

"**When are the two of you going to tie the knot?" Billy asked.**

**Bella and Jacob shared a look before she spoke for both of them. "We have NO idea."**

"**You could go down to the courthouse tomorrow. People will talk, but they're going to do that anyway," Billy said.**

**Bella and Jacob agreed easily. They knew they couldn't have an actual wedding, and honestly, they were both happy about it. Neither had enough energy to worry about a wedding when they were already so busy worrying about the baby.**

"**Oh, before I forget." Charlie rubbed his chin. "Mike Newton was denied bail before his trial, which probably won't be for at LEAST a year. I just wanted you both to know that he's not going anywhere."**

"**GOOD," Bella said fiercely, tears glittering in her eyes. "I hope he ROTS!" She still felt terrible about Angela's death. Though they hadn't been particularly close, Angela had been a good friend and hadn't deserved to die the way she had.**

**With a nod of thanks to Charlie for the information, Jacob stood and tugged Bella up as well, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. He leaned in so that his mouth was right beside her ear. "It wasn't your fault."**

"**I know that," Bella lied. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She'd been the one to invite Angela over while there was a stalker after her, after all. It didn't matter that she'd thought they were safe; they hadn't been. Now Angela was dead and, no matter what Jacob said, she knew it WAS in fact her fault.**

**Jacob sighed and gave her a brief squeeze before letting her go. He didn't buy it, but now wasn't the time to push. They sat back down, Bella sneaking a hand into one of Jacob's beneath the table.**

**There was an awkward silence before Billy changed the subject, looking at his son. "So I'll call the school tomorrow and enroll you in the summer GED class. Do you know where you want to apply for a job?"**

"**I actually already applied at one place," Jacob replied. "There's a hardware store not far from here, Mr. Fix It, that's hiring. I have an interview with them tomorrow afternoon at four."**

"**That's great, Jake," Billy replied, "but you should still be thinking about other places, just in case that job doesn't pan out. Smiley's is hiring, for one." Smiley's was an organic grocery store on the reservation. Billy ordered all of their food from there. The delivery boy, Edi, was one of his best sources for good gossip.**

"**Okay, Dad," Jacob said agreeably, "I'll go get an application this afternoon." He knew he couldn't be very picky about what kind of job he got. A source of income was a source of income.**

"**While we're on the subject," Bella interjected, "I still want to get a job myself, even if it's only temporary. Every little bit counts, right?"**

"**Honey, you already HAVE a job." Charlie's voice was gentle. "You're going to be VERY busy setting up for the baby. We'll all help you, of course, but you'll be in charge. For starters, you're going to have to buy diapers, baby toiletries, nursery furniture, a stroller … the list goes on and on."**

**Bella grimaced as she imagined all of the shopping she was going to have to do. "Okay, you have a point. Still, I just feel like I'm not … giving enough up, I guess. Not like Jacob - he's DROPPING OUT of high school, for God's sake!"**

"**It's not a contest, Bella." Billy looked at her seriously. "But if it was, you would win, hands down. You don't know what you're going to go through. Being pregnant is NOT a walk in the park, and then when that's over you have to give birth. Then you have to actually RAISE the kid. Bella, trust me when I say that you'll be giving up PLENTY."**

**For some reason, that actually reassured Bella. Her shoulders relaxed. "Thanks, Billy."**

**Billy smirked. "Anytime, Bella. You ARE my daughter in law to be, after all."**

**That made Bella smile widely. She loved Billy and would be proud to be his daughter in law. "I know."**

**Charlie changed the subject. "Which room is going to be the baby's? I'd suggest the downstairs bedroom, that way you wouldn't have to carry the baby up and down the stairs all of the time."**

**Jacob frowned. "You have a point, but I don't think I want to sleep that far away from my son or daughter."**

"**It's okay, Jake," Bella told her fiancé. "We'll get a baby monitor. It'll be fine. It'll have to be."**

**Jacob and Bella looked at each other for a long moment. Then Jacob turned back to Charlie. "The downstairs bedroom will be fine. I can easily convert it into a nursery once I get the bed out."**

"**I'll help you with that and I'll also start teaching you how to baby proof the house," Charlie said. "Billy can help Bella with the shopping."**

**Billy groaned. "Great. I HATE shopping."**

**Bella shot him a sympathetic look. "That makes two of us."**

**There was a moment of silence, and then Jacob asked, "Can we break this up for now? I need some time with Bella alone. I thought we could go for a drive."**

**Billy and Charlie glanced at each other, both of them smirking. "Sure, Son," Billy said. "Go ahead."**

**Jacob blushed and glared at them. "It's not like that, you old perverts."**

**Charlie chuckled. "Don't even try, kid. I can see it in your eyes. Go on."**

**Jacob didn't bother arguing with them more. He just grabbed his tomato red Bella and led her outside to her truck. He helped Bella up into the passenger seat and then went around and got in the driver's seat.**

"**Where are we going?" Bella laughed, just happy to get out of the house for a little while.**

"**To my house. Or I guess it's Dad's and Charlie's place now. Whatever." Jacob tossed her a wicked smile. "We haven't had sex for days, between Angela's funeral and telling our parents about the pregnancy. I need to have you."**

"**Pretty presumptuous of you to think that I'm interested in having sex with you," Bella teased. "What if I don't want to?"**

**Jacob's eyes darkened and he started the truck. "Oh, you'll want to."**

**They arrived at Billy's and Charlie's house quickly. Jacob dragged her inside, stopping to kiss her as soon as the door was closed. The kiss was hard and hungry, making Bella swoon a bit. They separated and practically ran to Jacob's bedroom, stripping their clothes off along the way so that they were naked when they got there.**

**Jacob pulled Bella up against him and kissed her again with the same ferocity. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her on the bed and followed her down, still kissing her.**

**He broke away from her mouth and kissed his way to her ear. "I'm going to make you SCREAM," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin.**

**She moaned loudly and spread her legs, arching her hips to rub her wet pussy against Jacob's hard cock. "Do it, do it, DO it," she encouraged him breathlessly. "PLEASE, Jake!"**

**His mouth slid down her throat and over her right tit, stopping to suck in the taught nipple. She sighed and slid her hands into his hair to hold him to her. It wasn't long, though, before he slid to the left nipple, giving it the same treatment as he had the other one.**

**He moved away, trailing his lips down her stomach and stopping briefly to tongue fuck her belly button. Then his hands came up to push her thighs farther apart and he buried his face in her pussy, sucking her clit.**

**She screamed just like he'd promised she would, grinding herself against his face. "JAKE!" It felt so fucking GOOD, and it had been too damn long. She came hard, her thighs clamping around his head and her fingers pulling his hair.**

**He waited patiently, and as soon as her thighs relaxed he slid back up the bed and pushed his dick into her. "FUCK, you're tight." He kissed her passionately as he started to rock his hips.**

**She whimpered quietly, still sensitive from her orgasm, but wrapped her legs around his waist anyway and started meeting him thrust for thrust. At one point she tore her mouth away and gasped, "MORE, give me more, HARDER …"**

**He did his best to comply, hips speeding up as he slammed into her as hard as he could. "Like THAT, baby?"**

"**YES," she breathed, raking her nails down his back. "OH FUCK YES!" She let out a tiny gasp and came again, her muscles clamping down on his cock.**

**He groaned loudly and pushed as deep into her as he could get before coming so hard he saw stars. "You're MINE!"**

**They laid together quietly for a long time, just catching their breath. It was Bella who broke the silence. "GOD, I love you!"**

"**Mm. Love you, too, baby." He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair tenderly. "Bella, I have to tell you something."**

**He sounded so serious. She lifted her head to look at him, concern obvious in her eyes. "What is it?"**

"**I know that we're young, but I can't help but be SO, so happy that you're going to be my wife and make me a father. Sure, it's going to be hard, but we have something a lot of teen parents - or ANY parents, for that matter - don't. Love." Jacob shut his mouth with a snap before he could start babbling and waited for her reply.**

**A slow smile spread across Bella's face. "I feel the same exact way. I know that it's too soon, but I can't help but feel good about it. I'm so excited about our baby, Jake! I've actually been thinking of names for him or her."**

"**Oh yeah? Like what?" Jacob smirked at her, breathing an inner sigh of relief that she wasn't angry with him. That she actually felt the same way.**

"**Like Noah, which means comfort, for a boy or Sophia, which means wisdom, for a girl."**

"**Mm. I like Sophia, but Noah sounds a little girly for a boy. How about this - I'll name the baby if it's a boy, and you name it if it's a girl?"**

"**That's a great idea." Bella grinned widely at him. "It's a deal."**


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Bella's Baby

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: With the help of their parents, Bella and Jacob start getting ready to be parents themselves.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU, Sequel to Bella's Bodyguard

Chapter 003

When they got back to the house, Bella started dinner and Billy and Jacob headed out to buy rings for Bella's and Jacob's marriage the next day. Charlie set the table and by the time dinner was done, they were back with two simple pale gold wedding bands.

They ate dinner - homemade pizza that was DAMN good - and then Charlie and Billy went into the living room to watch the sports channel while Bella and Jacob cleaned up the kitchen. When they were finished, the two of them went upstairs to Bella's bedroom and locked the door.

Jacob backed Bella up against it, leaning down so that his lips just barely brushed hers. "I want you again." Thought they'd spent all afternoon making love, neither could seem to get enough.

Bella blushed. "Our Dads are right downstairs," she protested halfheartedly. "Just because they KNOW we have sex doesn't mean they want to HEAR it."

Jacob just smiled and kissed her. He kissed her until her knees were weak and her grip on his neck was the only thing keeping her off the floor. When he finally dragged his lips from hers, he said, "Just TRY to be quiet."

Dazed, she nodded. He brought his lips back to hers and slid his hands up the front of her green tank top to palm her tits. He gripped her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and squeezed, grinning against her mouth when she made a cute little squeaking noise.

His tongue slid across her cheek and down her throat where he sucked a mark into being at the place where her shoulder met her neck. Then he pulled away and tugged her tank top off over her head, throwing it over his shoulder carelessly. Her plain white bra went the same way. She stood before him, naked from the waist up, her blush traveling down her neck and over her chest as he watched.

After a long moment, Bella grew impatient. "DO something," she hissed quietly. "You're driving me crazy!"

So Jacob pulled his red t-shirt off over his head and threw it aside as well before pulling her flush against his chest. Bare skin touched bare skin and they both moaned, pressing closer to each other. Their lips met again as their hands roamed exposed skin, tongues tangling wildly.

Jacob gripped Bella's hips and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them over to the bed. Her hands on the fastenings of his baggy blue jeans made him stumble, but he righted himself easily and walked the last few steps to the bed, where he set her down so he could get both his pants and hers off.

When they were finally naked, Bella knelt on the edge of the bed and got a hold on Jacob's hips, dragging him toward her. "Fuck my mouth," she ordered him breathily before swallowing his cock.

He immediately grabbed a handful of her hair roughly, pulling her head back so that he could look into her eyes as he pumped his dick in and out of her perfect red mouth. As he took her mouth, he saw her hand snake down between her legs and groaned. She was getting off on sucking him!

He made himself pull out of her mouth and pushed her flat on her back on the bed, crawling up so that he was kneeling between her spread thighs, watching her play with herself. He watched for a long moment, listening to Bella's breath speed up as she got closer to orgasm and idly stroking his dick.

Finally, when she was right on the very edge, he tugged her hand away and slammed his rock hard cock inside her hot wet heat. At the same time, he took her mouth with his, swallowing her scream of pleasure as she came for the first time.

He rocked within her slowly, kissing her tenderly as she came down from her high. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking with him as she returned his kiss. They took their time, Jacob loving Bella through two more orgasms before finding his own intense release.

They lay together quietly, catching their breath. After several minutes of feeling the sweat dry on her body, Bella sighed. "I need a shower. I wish you could come with me."

"Sorry, baby," Jacob said apologetically, "but you know it's too risky. I'm not looking to get shot tonight."

Bella laughed and rolled out of bed, heading to her dresser and pulling out a light purple tank top and a pair of black shorts to sleep in, as well as a pair of silky light purple panties. "If he didn't shoot you for knocking me up, Jake, he's probably NOT going to shoot you for taking a shower with me. But you're right anyway; it's not a good idea." That said, she blew him a kiss and left the room to take a shower, leaving him laying nude on the bed.

An hour later she finished blow drying her hair and put on her clothes before calling a goodnight down to Billy and her Dad. She went back into her bedroom and found Jacob right where she'd left him, fast asleep. Shaking her head and smiling indulgently, she poked him in the stomach. "Hey, Jake. It's your turn to take a shower."

He grumbled a little but got up and pulled on his boxers, heading to the bathroom. She fell asleep before he got back.

Early the next morning Bella, Jacob, Charlie, and Billy headed down to the courthouse so that Bella and Jacob could get married. It took so long that Jacob just barely made it to his job interview, during which he somehow managed to knock the manager's socks off. He got hired on the spot for eight dollars an hour.

It took a week longer than Charlie thought it would to move him into Billy's house and Jacob out of it. Charlie and Jacob did all the work themselves. Neither would let Bella help, and Billy COULDN'T helped but liked to dictate all the same. It was a nightmare. Finally, though, it was over and they were each settled into their respective homes.

The night he finished unpacking, Jacob picked her up and spun her around, laughing like a mad man. When he finally set her down, she was dizzy.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He pulled her into their bedroom. They had kept her room because Jacob said he liked the bed and Bella was comfortable there.

He grabbed a folded sheet of paper out of the night table drawer and opened it. "This is how I want the baby's room to look. What do you think?"

Bella gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea what she was looking at but that was the SWEETEST thing she'd ever heard. "Explain it to me," she said, sitting on the bed and patting the space beside her. There was a soft smile on her face.

He sat beside her and started pointing things out on the drawing. "Okay, so I want the entire left wall to be comprised of shelves, cubbyholes, and drawers. On the right wall I want to get somebody to paint a mural on the wall, something classic like Winnie the Pooh. I want to have a window seat with a hollow bottom to store toys in. I'm going to build the a changing table because it's a lot cheaper than buying one, but we'll buy the crib and one of those baby swings, oh and a rocking chair -"

Bella broke in, amused. "Don't get too carried away. We want to be able to fit the baby after you're done."

Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Seriously, what do you think?" His face was tough but his eyes were vulnerable. Bella bet he had no idea how much those eyes of his gave away.

"I think I must be the luckiest woman in the world." Bella kissed him briefly. "I love it, Jacob. I especially like the Winnie the Pooh theme. Can we do Tigger?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob grinned and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it? I told you, I LOVE it!" Bella bounced a little, a wide smile on her face. "I love it and I love you."

"Aw, baby, I love you, too." Jacob put the drawing back in the night table drawer and then laid back on the bed. "Come here."

So she laid down with him, snuggling into his embrace. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Either; it doesn't matter to me," Jacob replied. "What about you? Which are you hoping for?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl." Bella sighed tiredly. It had been a long day. "I know more about girls."

Jacob frowned at the ceiling. "Bella, you know that you'll be a GREAT mother either way, right?"

"Sure, sure," she mumbled, sliding into sleep. Jacob wasn't fat behind her.

"This is great, Jacob," Charlie said the next day after he'd looked the drawing over. He hadn't needed it explained, which made Bella think it might be written in some strange guy language. "We can DEFINITELY do this. When do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow? I don't have work until two in the afternoon. In fact, I don't work until two this whole week. I know you have tomorrow morning off; do you have any other mornings free this week?" Jacob's knee was jumping up and down with nervous excitement.

"Yeah, every morning except Friday," Charlie replied. "So we'll start tomorrow, then."

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and over to the counter where Bella was making sandwiches for lunch. "I'm going to grab a pen and paper. We need to start making a list of things we'll need. Then we're setting up some sort of shopping schedule, because there is no WAY we can get everything in one trip."

They worked on the list until it was time to eat, then called Jacob and Charlie into the kitchen. As they were eating, someone knocked on the front door. Bella set her ham and cheese sandwich aside and went to answer it.

Hey stomach sunk as soon as she opened the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weber, Angela's parents. The last time Bella had seen them, at Angela's funeral, they had told Bella that it was her fault that Angela was dead and that it should have been her being buried. She couldn't imagine what they wanted to say to her NOW.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weber!" she said. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to speak to Chief Swan," Dana Weber said stiffly, rudely pushing past her into the house. Her husband followed her lead. "Is he here?"

"Yes, actually, he's in the kitchen …" Bella trailed off as they started walking away and followed them, getting to the kitchen just as Dana started screeching.

"How COULD you? How could you let that ROTTON boy out of jail after what he did to my baby?" That was far as she got. The kitchen was suddenly filled with voices, Jacob's the loudest of them all.

"What do you MEAN, that ASSHOLE is out of jail?" he yelled.

Chad Weber was the one to answer him. "We heard on the five o'clock news that Mike Newton's lawyer got him released after it came out that a civilian was in on his arrest."

Jacob paled dramatically. "What?" He turned to face Charlie, who looked tired and angry. "Is it true? Is Newton out?"

Charlie tossed a glare at the Webers before turning back to his son in law and nodding. "Yes, Son, I'm afraid it's true."

Jacob ran.


End file.
